Lien fraternel
by Dandelo19
Summary: Quand l'incompréhension s'installe au sein de la famille Winchester, Dean et Sam vont devoir se recentrer sur l'essentiel, leur lien fraternel.


Ma première fic sur SPN, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, soyez indulgent (surtout sur l'orthographe).

Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de SPN présent dans cette fic sont la propriété de Eric Kripke, le créateur de la série.

Contexte : Dean (17 ans) et Sam (13 ans).

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Lien fraternel :<strong>

"Allez Sam debout ?" aboya Dean en tirant les couvertures.

"Bon sang Dean t'est obligé de brayer dès le matin." geint Sam en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil. "6h30, mais qu'est ce qui te prend, t'as vu l'heure, fous moi la paix." ajouta t-il tout en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

"Et bien si sa seigneurie avait daigné ranger son bazar hier comme je l'avais demandé, on en serait pas là." continua Dean sans se laisser démonter.

Sam consenti enfin à s'extirper du lit, non sans ajouter une remarque cinglante.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, c'est pas moi qui d'habitude laisse traîner mes affaires partout dans la chambre."

"Je te signale Sammy que papa va sûrement rentrer aujourd'hui et ..."

"C'est SAM, et papa il en a rien à foutre que ça soit un peu en désordre. De toute manière, il va arrivé crevé, de mauvaise humeur et repartir dès que possible pour une autre foutue chasse." interrompu violemment Sam avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"Arrête S.A.M, papa fait de son mieux ..."

"Ouais c'est ça, c'est bon je connais la chanson." lâcha Sam avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

Encore une journée qui commence dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur pensa Dean tout en soupirant.

_Un peu plus tard en cours._

On peut pas dire que Dean suivait vraiment le cours d'anglais avec attention, de toutes les matières c'est bien la plus chiante, surtout avec cette emmerdeuse de prof. Et puis, il a bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation surtout quand son père est à la chasse. A chaque fois que son père est absent, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de penser au pire. Il a toujours cette boule qui se forme dans le creux de son estomac qui lui rappelle ces pires angoisses : celle de perdre son père, de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sam alors qu'il est en charge, qu'il y ai un problème et que les services sociaux s'en mêlent ... Dean est coutumier de tout ça depuis qu'il a 4 ans, mais malheureusement ça ne rend pas les choses plus facile à gérer pour autant.

Dean fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix agacé de son professeur.

"M. Winchester j'espère que je ne vous importune pas, je suis sur que ce qui se passe à l'extérieur est certainement passionnant mais je préférais que vous portiez votre attention sur la leçon du jour. Vous allez donc reprendre la suite de la lecture de votre camarade."

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la prof, il dirigea son regard vers son bouquin, essayant vainement de retrouver le passage, c'était vraiment pas le moment de se prendre une retenu. Au moment, ou il allait laisser tomber se préparant à entendre la remarque cinglante de sa prof, il entendit la fille à coté de lui chuchoter le numéro de la page et la ligne. Sans chercher à comprendre, Dean repéra le passage et commença la lecture, à la fin le prof se contenta de souligner qu'il s'en sortait à bon compte et qu'il avait intérêt à porter un peu plus d'attention au cours. Dean écouta à peine et porta plutôt son attention sur la fille qui l'avait aidé. Il s'agissait de Mélinda Stevens, une jolie petite blonde, aux formes généreuses qui apparemment n'était pas insensible à son charme. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de lui chuchoter un rapide merci tout en sortant son plus beau sourire. Celle ci se mit aussitôt à rougir comme une pivoine avant de replonger la tête dans son bouquin.

Enfin la cloche salvatrice sonna enfin.

Alors que Dean se dirigeait vers la sortir, il entendit Josh, un camarade de classe avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien l'appeler et courir vers lui.

"Hé Dean attends, ça te dirait de venir ce soir, j'organise une fête chez moi".

Honnêtement, Dean avait vraiment envie d'y aller mais comme souvent il fut obligé de décliner l'invitation.

"Allez viens, on va bien s'éclater, en plus la jolie Mélinda sera là, bon sang je peux te dire que t'as un sacré ticket avec elle, j'ai vu comment elle te dévorait des yeux en cours."

C'est dans ces moments là que Dean aimerait être comme tout les jeunes de sont âges, sortir, s'amuser et n'avoir comme seul préoccupation les filles et accessoirement les cours. Une minute il se laissa tenter par l'idée, par l'idée d'être égoïste et de penser d'abord à lui pour une fois. Mais comme d'habitude son bon sens repris le dessus.

"Non désolé, vraiment ce soir c'est pas possible."

"Ok, tant pis, peut être une autre fois alors. En attendant je vais tenter ma chance avec la mignonne petite Mélinda que tu oses négliger." et il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil appuyé avant de revenir vers le groupe.

"C'est ça, avec ta tronche tu peux toujours rêver." lança Dean un sourire en coin.

Il chassa vite l'amertume de ne pouvoir sortir et s'arma de courage avant d'aller chercher Sam. Il faut dire quand ce moment les tensions étaient persistantes entre Sam et papa et donc par effet de cause à effet entre Sam et lui.

_Dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour._

Depuis que Dean avait récupéré Sam, celui ci affichait une mine maussade et un silence pesant s'était installé dans la voiture. Et ces silences, Dean les détestaient et décida de le rompre celui-ci.

"Alors Sam ça c'est bien passé ta journée ?" tenta Dean.

"Comme ci t'en avait quelque chose à foutre." répondit sèchement son frère sans détacher son regard de la vitre passager.

"Putain t'es obligé d'être aussi désagréable, je sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment mais t'es chiant, t'as tes règles ou quoi." grogna Dean tout en resserrant de frustration ses mains sur le volant.

Sam ne releva pas et se contenta d'ignorer son frère. Pendant ce temps Dean laissa échapper son deuxième long soupir de la journée et ramena son attention sur la route.

Quelques minutes avant d'arriver, Sam rouvrit le dialogue mal à l'aise mais sans se départir de son ton agressif.

"Marc m'a invité chez lui pour essayer un jeux sur sa nouvelle console mais je suppose que c'est non comme d'hab"

C'est dans ces cas là que Dean voudrait que son père soit là et que se soit lui qui assume et supporte le regard déçu et en colère de son frère après avoir encore une fois brisé ses attentes d'avoir un moment normal.

"Oh Sam, tu sais bien que non, papa a dit..."

Et voilà la fameuse phrase récurrente, Papa a dit que , cette phrase Sam pouvait plus la supporter.

"Mais change de disque ma parole, papa est pas là et ..." mais c'était à son tour de se faire couper.

"Et bien JE dis NON, t'es content maintenant" contra Dean, à qui la moutarde commençait à monter au nez, sa patience grandement entamée.

Cette dernière affirmation cloua le bec de sam pendant une minute maximum avant qu'il revienne à la charge.

"Mais merde, il n' y rien à craindre, je vais chez un ami, c'est pas comme ci j'allais me promener dans une forêt pleine de loup garou la nuit. Et puis si t'es si inquiet et si s'est le seul moyen d'y aller vient avec moi, je crois que Marc à une soeur de ton âge comme ça t'aura de quoi t'occuper." s'entêta Sam.

Dean stoppa la voiture devant le motel et arrêta le moteur avant de se tourner vers son frère pour lui répondre tout en essayant de rester zen.

"Tu sais bien que je peux pas, je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais je bosse ce soir."

"Stupide job, comme c'est pratique." laissa échapper Sam.

"Ah oui, il me semble bien que je t'entends pas te plaindre quand grâce au fric que je gagne avec ce stupide job, je te paye une pizza, une nouvelle paire de basket, tes repas du midi ou plus concrètement tout nos frais annexes." s'énerva Dean.

Pendant une minute, le visage de Sam pris un air coupable avant de sortir rapidement et de lâcher amèrement une dernière déclaration : "Si papa était un vrai père on aurait même pas besoin d'avoir cette conversation, en plus je te signale que le doc a dit que tu ne devais pas forcer sur ton épaule, mais comme d'hab ça aussi t'en à rien à cirer"

Il est vrai que la dernière chasse avec son père ne s'était pas tout fait déroulé comme prévu pour Dean et s'était terminé par un séjour à l'hôpital avec comme verdict une rupture de la clavicule et 15 points de suture à l'avant bras. Et même si les blessures de Dean n'avaient souffert d'aucunes complications et qu'il était quasiment remit aujourd'hui, cet événement avait été à l'origine d'une des plus grosses disputes à laquelle Dean avait jamais eu à assister entre son père et son petit frère.

Sur ce, Dean lâcha son troisième long soupir de la journée avant de sortir à son tour et de se diriger vers le motel.

_Au motel._

"Bon, Sam j'y vais n'oublie pas les consignes habituelles, ton repas est sur le comptoir t'as plus qu'à le faire réchauffer." Voyant que Sam ne réagissait absolument pas et qu'il restait le nez plongé dans son fichu bouquin, il haussa le ton.

"Hé Sam écoutes moi quand je te parle."

"C'est bon j'ai entendu je suis pas sourd, tu dis la même chose à chaque fois." répondis Sam d'une voix monocorde et sans quitter son travail des yeux.

Et cette fois si c'est Dean qui claqua la porte sans se donner la peine d'ajouter quoi que se soit.

_Dean à son boulot._

Dean avait dégoté ce job sur les docks peu après qu'ils se soient installés ici. Le travail est très dur mais le patron et les autres gars sont sympa. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait travailler depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Tout en travaillant, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère, comment se fait il que leur relation se soit autant dégradé, quand est ce que que le dialogue s'était rompu entre eux. Depuis tout petit, il a toujours été très proche de son frère, les meilleurs amis même, quand leur mère est morte Dean a tout donné pour essayer de protéger son frère et veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Jusqu'à il y a pas si longtemps, il croyait faire plutôt du bon boulot, malgré leur situation difficile et précaire, il pensait avoir gardé une certaine cohésion au sein de cette famille atypique. Mais ces temps-ci tout lui échappe, leur père est de moins en moins présent et quand il est là il ne pense qu'à la chasse et est de plus en plus dur avec son frère et lui. Il sait bien que son père les aime, ferait tout pour les protéger et que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui mais parfois il a l'impression qu'ils passent en second et qu'au final il n'y a pas que leur mère qu'ils ont perdu dans l'incendie.

Quand à Sam, Dean ne sait plus comment gérer la situation. Avant il pensait que se n'était pas vraiment après lui qu'il en avait mais qu'il était plus simple de décharger sa colère sur un frère pot de colle qui est là que sur un père absent. Mais maintenant il ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser. D'un côté, il comprend que ce n'est pas facile pour son petit frère, il est en plein dans l'adolescence, il a envie de sortir, de voir ces amis, de faire ce qui lui chante, en gros d'être libre et de ne pas avoir son grand frère collé aux basques 24h sur 24 et son père le rabrouer à chaque fois qu'il respire trop fort. Mais de l'autre, il aimerait que Sam soit plus conciliant, qu'il arrête de s'énerver contre son père et lui pour un oui ou pour un non, il a beau adorer son petit frère et vouloir le meilleur pour lui dès fois il a vraiment envie de l'attraper et de lui taper la tête contre les murs.

Dean est fatigué et attristé par cette situation. Il se demande quand son petit frère a cessé de le regarder comme son grand frère cool et indestructible,

comme son ami,

comme son héros.

_Du côté de Sam._

Pendant ce temps Sam qui vient de finir une partie de ses devoirs se dirige vers la cuisine pour dîner. Après avoir réchauffé l'assiette que Dean lui a préparé, il s'installe à la table et commence à manger. Tout en mangeant, Sam réfléchit à sa dernière dispute avec Dean. Et plus il y pensait et plus ça l'énervait, de frustration il poussa son assiette sur le côté et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Ces derniers temps, Sam est constamment de mauvais humeur, un rien l'énerve, il n'aime pas leur mode de vie et le fait bien sentir à son entourage. Sam sait qu'il est souvent injuste envers Dean mais plus il est sur son dos et plus il essaye de faire pour le mieux avec son père et lui et plus Sam s'énerve et fini par être désagréable envers son frère. En ce qui concerne son père, il ne veut même pas y penser. Décidément tout va de travers, cette situation lui fait mal mais il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir. Les pensées de Sam furent interrompu par le bruit à la porte. Sam se leva et alla ouvrir, il était trop tôt pour que se soit Dean donc c'était sûrement son père. "Génial !" ironisa Sam.

Son père passa la porte avec un rapidement bonsoir à son fils, il posa ces sacs sur la table. Il avait l'air exténué comme souvent après une chasse. A peine avait il enlevé son manteau qu'il prit une bière dans le frigo et s'installa sur le canapé, pendant ce temps Sam retourna maussade à son repas en silence.

"Ou est ton frère ?" interrogea John entre deux gorgés.

"Au boulot" se contenta de répondre d'un ton acide Sam, mais n'obtint aucune réaction de la part de son père.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires et prit une douche rapide, John s'installa en face de son fils pour manger. Si tôt que son père s'assit, Sam se leva et alla laver son assiette.

"Je dois repartir demain très tôt, Bobby a besoin d'un coup de main pour une chasse à Fort Dodge, je devrais rentrer dans 3 ou 4 jours maxi." annonça John. Les mains de Sam se crispèrent et son visage se renfrogna à cette annonce.

Sam en avait assez, il prit son courage à demain se retourna et affronta des yeux son père.

'Dans deux semaines il y a le voyage scolaire et je veux y aller papa." déclara Sam sur de lui.

"Il en est hors de question." répondit durement son père.

"Et pourquoi ça." rétorqua Sam.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi Sam, Je vous ai déjà dis à ton frère et toi qu'on se déplaçaient à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Donc tu n'iras pas, fin de la discussion." contra John.

"Bon sang on pourrait pas rester juste un peu plus, on a même pas passer un trimestre ici, j'en ai marre de changer d'école."

"J'ai dit NON Sam, j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ce nouveau déménagement." assura John.

"C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon, t'as toujours une bonne raison pour tout." grogna Sam entre ces dents.

"J'ai horreur quand tu marmonnes, si tu as quelque chose à dire est au moins le courage de le déclarer à voix haute." tonna John dont la patience s'amincissait de minute en minute.

"Pourquoi faire de toute manière, t'en as rien à foutre de ce que je veux ou pense, il y en que pour la chasse. T'es jamais là et autrement tu passes ton temps à crier." fulmina Sam.

"Tu ne te conduis pas comme notre père mais comme un sergent instructeur. On est tes fils pas tes soldats" fini par crier à la face de son père.

A peine finit il sa phrase que son père lui infligea une gifle retentissante. Sam porta aussitôt sa main à sa joue meurtri et douloureuse, son regard rencontra celui glacial de son père,

"Va dans ta chambre." énonça lentement et froidement John.

Sam ne se fit pas prier et disparu en silence de la pièce furieux.

Une fois que son fils ai quitté la salle, John se laissa retomber sur sa chaise se passant une main sur le visage, exténué et accablé. Décidément John ne savait vraiment plus comment si prendre avec son second fils, il regrettait amèrement son geste mais comme d'habitude il allait laisser les choses en l'état ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre avec Sam. Il comptait surtout sur Dean pour parler à Sam et désamorcer la situation. A cette pensée, John eu envie de se frapper, dégoûter par sa propre lâcheté. Son regard s'attarda quelques minutes sur la porte de chambre de Sam. Après la prochaine chasse il se promit d'essayer de rester au même endroit plus longtemps, que ses fils finissent au moins l'année scolaire dans le même établissement, peut être que cela permettre de désamorcer la situation entre son plus jeune et lui. Lasse il se leva pour finir de préparer son équipement pour demain.

Dean rentra vers minuit, l'échange entre le père et le fils fut bref. John se contenta de donner les directives à Dean pour les jours à venir, comme attendu Dean écouta son père avec attention et sérieux. Pendant qu'il énonçait ses dernières consignes, John remarqua les traits tirés de son fils ainsi que les brefs signes de douleur sur son visage lorsque il remuait son épaule, il l'envoya donc se coucher, faisant l'impasse sur sa dispute avec Sam.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sam se réveilla vers 10 h son père était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Dean n' eut pas besoin que son frère parle pour savoir que celui ci s'était encore disputé avec son père mais décida de laisser ça de côté pour l'instant. La journée se passa sans accro, exceptionnellement le patron de Dean lui a donné son Samedi. Sam passa une grosse parti de la journée à travailler sur un projet pour sa classe de sciences tandis que Dean en profita pour nettoyer quelques armes et se poser devant la télé.

Il devait être environ 20h30 quand Dean se leva et proposa à son frère de sortir.

"Dis Sammy, ça te dit d'aller manger une pizza ou un steak en ville."

"C'est toujours Sam et non j'ai pas envie."

"Allez Sam, t'as passé ta journée sur ton projet, ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu d'ici."

"C'est bizarre ça, hier j'avais pas le droit de sortir et aujourd'hui je suis obligé." argua Sam d'un ton acerbe.

"Hier je travaillais." répondit Dean essayant de garder son calme.

"Ah oui pardon, j'avais oublié que mon emploi du temps dépendait de celui du grand Dean Winchester." lança Sam.

"Ca suffit Sam j'en ai marre de ton attitude, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres et papa..."

"Papa, papa et encore papa mais putain t'as que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi." tonna Sam en balançant son crayon à travers la pièce. Dean n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sam reparti de plus belle.

"T'en as pas marre de faire tout le temps ce que papa t'ordonne de faire, comme un gentil toutou trop stupide pour réfléchir par lui même. Vous avez pas compris papa et toi que j'en ai marre de tout ça." cracha Sam en se levant.

Dean avait l'impression d'avoir été assommé, les paroles de Sam le blessèrent plus que ce qu'il ne le laissait voir sur son visage. On dit que la colère est une émotion dangereuse qui fait souvent dire aux gens des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas et qu'ils regrettent après coup. Mais là Dean n'en était plus si convaincu.

Avant même que Dean ne puisse se remettre de ce premier coup son frère continua ses propos faisant complètement d'abstraction du visage peiné de son frère.

"Papa, parlons en donc si c'est ce que tu veux. Et bien il en a rien à foutre de nous, il nous traîne de ville en ville comme des bagages encombrantes, tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est la chasse, cette fichue chasse, car évidemment sauver les autres s'est plus important que s'occuper de nous. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi notre vie est pourri, tout ça à cause de cette vengeance qui l'obnubile depuis plus de 10 ans. Mais elle est morte Dean, maman est morte et quoi qu'on fasse elle reviendra pas et ..." avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sam se retrouva à terre la joue douloureuse comme l'enfer. Et soudain, il réalisa, son frère venait de le frapper, pas une gifle, non un vrai coup. Toutes les émotions qui l'habitait précédemment venaient de disparaître après cette douloureuse constatation. Lorsqu'il eu enfin le courage de lever les yeux vers son frère, il fut dévasté par la scène que ces yeux lui montrèrent. Son frère se tenait debout devant lui, un regard stupéfait et perdu posé sur sa main comme si il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis les yeux de Dean tombèrent sur son petit frère au sol.

"Sam je ... je suis ..." sa voix était tremblante et rempli de tristesse. Puis il fit volt face et sorti de l'appart en courant.

Sam resta là totalement prostré, puis lentement il sentit les larmes dévalées ses joues pour venir enfin s'écraser sur le plancher, prenant la pleine mesure de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis ses paroles haineuses lui revinrent en pleine face, la scène terrible se rejouant inlassablement dans son esprit. Et puis une pensée le frappa : Dean est parti. Il est parti, il est parti à cause de lui, à cause de toutes les horreurs qui venaient de lui balancer au visage sans retenu; allant jusqu'à se servir de la mort de leur mère alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le sujet a toujours été extrêmement sensible et douloureux pour son frère. Puis Sam eu peur, peur comme jamais et si Dean ne revenait pas, Sam s'élança alors à la poursuite de son frère espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs.

Plus loin dans la rue, Dean marchait le regard vide.

Dean avait le coeur en charpie. Il est vrai que des deux, Sam a toujours été la tête mais pour autant il n'aurait jamais cru que son petit frère puisse penser qu'il était stupide ou que Sam détestait à ce point leur mode de vie. Mais ce qui provoqua son geste désespéré fut les paroles de son frère sur leur mère, et pourtant Sam n'avait finalement dis là que la vérité, rien de ce que pourra faire son père ou lui ne la ramènera. Et cette vérité faisait mal comme l'enfer, penser à sa mère à toujours était extrêmement douloureux.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, jamais il ne s'en était pris physiquement à son frère avant et ne l'aurais d'ailleurs jamais envisagé. Il avait beau avoir été blessé comme jamais par les paroles de son frère, il regrettait horriblement son geste, bon sang c'est qu'un gosse. Si Sam ne le détestait déjà pas complètement avant, au moins maintenant c'était clair. Et si il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait mettre Dean Winchester à terre, c'est bien de savoir que son petit frère le déteste.

Sans faire attention à son environnement, Dean traversa la route ne voyant pas le camion qui déboula du virage en amont. Tout ce que Dean entendu fut un bruit de klaxonne suivi par un impact violent mais sûrement pas causé par le pare choc d'un camion. Il était à terre de l'autre côté de la chaussé un poids sur lui mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit et se ressaisir il se sentit brutalement agrippé et secoué.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris abruti, tu veux te tuer ou quoi ?" entendit il à son encontre.

Et là, il sentit des gouttes d'eaux tomber sur son visage, pourtant le ciel était parfaitement dégagé. C'est en levant les yeux qu'il vit le visage de son frère ruisselant de larmes, le regardant avec un mélange de peur et de colère.

"Sam, je..., tu n'as rien... je ..." tenta Dean incertain.

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot tu sais ça, oui vraiment le pire des idiots que je connais" le coupa Sam d'une voix chevrotante.

"J'ai eu la pire peur de toute ma vie bon sang, tu comprends donc vraiment rien, je te déteste pas, bien au contraire si j'ai rejeté ma colère sur toi, c'est que j'ai peur, peur comme l'enfer quand suivant toujours les ordres de papa tu finisses par te faire tuer à la chasse et ça je le supporterai pas. Je veux plus te voir dans ces fichus lits d'hôpitaux ou pire. Tu m'entends, je veux pas te perdre Dean, je suis désolé..., je suis désolé pour mon comportement et toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dît, ne me laisse pas, ... ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît." insista Sam ces paroles entrecoupées de sanglots, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

"J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai..., j'ai besoin de mon grand frère" acheva Sam avant de définitivement laisser libre cours à son chagrin et enfouir sa tête dans la veste de son frère, ces larmes finissant de purger Sam de tout cette colère accumulée au fil des jours.

A ces derniers mots, les yeux de Dean s'embuèrent à leur tour de larmes, il serra fort son frère dans ses bras.

"Jamais je partirais sans toi Sam, nous sommes frères et ça rien ni personne ne pourra jamais le changer. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promet." chuchota Dean à l'oreille de son frère.

"Tu verras que dans 40 ans je serais encore là à te botter le cul, tu m'entends Sammy" ajouta t il avant de le saisir par les épaules et l'éloigner de lui.

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire à Sam qui releva la tête tout en ajoutant :

"C'est SAM."

"Ouais c'est ça, donc on reste par terre à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autres comme des gonzesses ou on va se là manger cette pizza." rétorqua Dean qui passa rapidement sa manche sur son visage à fin d'y chasser les dernières traces de larmes, c'est qu'il a une réputation à défendre tout de même.

"Je suis pour la deuxième option." objecta Sam en se relevant, puis aidant son frère à faire de même.

Dean commença à se diriger vers la voiture mais se retourna en voyant que son frère ne suivait pas et restait là, le visage rivé sur la route.

"Bon tu viens ou tu attends de prendre racine? " interrogea Dean tout en essayant de garder un ton décontracté.

"Dean, je..., je voulais juste ajouter que je suis désolé à propos de maman et surtout que j'ai jamais cru que tu étais stupide, j'étais simplement..., enfin je..." commença timidement Sam.

"Sam arrête c'est bon t'inquiète pas j'ai compris" interrompu Dean avant d'ajouter "c'est ok, vraiment." Sur cela Sam se hâta de rejoindre son frère.

"Mais pourtant il me semble bien t'avoir entendu dire que j'étais le pire des idiots que tu n'as jamais connu" renchéri Dean.

"Ca c'est parce que mon crétin de frère à cru bon de traverser la route sans regarder et à manquer par la même de se faire renverser et aplatir comme une crêpe." contra sam.

"C'est pas faux. Hé Sam je te conseil de passer à la salle bain avant de partir"

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Ton rimel a coulé Samantha après ton imitation des chutes du Niagara tout à l'heure."

"HaHa ! très drôle Dean je te signale que j'ai pas été le seul, je me demande bien comment réagirait les futurs conquêtes du grand Dean Winchester si je leur racontais que leur idole pleure comme une gamine de 6 ans."

"Ah tu n'oserais pas." protesta Dean en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur.

"Essaye pour voir" harangua Sam avant de grimper à son tour dans l'Impala.

Dean démarra le moteur, ponctué par un affectueux "Bitch."

Auquel il obtint un habituel "Jerk."

Dean et Sam sont frères, ce lien qui les unis est fort, même si le monde entier se retourne contre eux, l'un sera toujours là pour relever l'autre et continuer leur route ensemble.

FIN

* * *

><p>"L'amour fraternel est plus durable, il ressemble à la pierre précieuse qui résiste au plus durs des métaux et dont la valeur s'accroît avec les années." de Hector Carbonneau.<p>

N'hésiter surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions ou vos critiques.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, en espérant qu'elle vous aura apporter du plaisir et que peut être d'autres suivront.


End file.
